


【宜嘉】饲养注意项🐰

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Summary: 可怜兔兔发现自己一靠近主人就忍不住射精怎么办啊！
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【宜嘉】饲养注意项🐰

**Author's Note:**

> 可怜兔兔发现自己一靠近主人就忍不住射精怎么办啊！

0.  
“你是嫦娥派来的吗？”

“嫦娥是谁啊，你朋友？”

1.  
段宜恩终于承认，他在第一次抱到王嘉尔的时候，就射了一发。而且那是他这辈子十分珍贵的第一发。

那天是他们第一次见面。王嘉尔因为醉酒而微微泛红的眼尾闪着水光，胸腹前绝妙的曲线让他难以忽视。他在昏暗的卧室里紧紧抱着王嘉尔，趁着还没被推开，贪婪地吸入他颈间的味道。被潮湿的情欲气息笼罩着，那是他第一次尝到这种奇妙的感觉。

在低吟、颤抖之后，他整张脸涨得通红，似乎也对自己这种第一次体验的反应意识到不耻，所以压根没敢跟王嘉尔说，愣是忍着裤子里的潮湿冰凉，度过了一整晚。

王嘉尔也依稀记得那天，刚好他刚刚失恋。实在是自找麻烦，晚上喝多了从路边垃圾桶后面捡回来一只小白兔。

如果仅仅是只小白兔还好办，他哪里知道自己有这种命，遇上一只兔子精。

借着酒劲，他在段宜恩突然变成人的时候并没有吓得晕过去，反而十分冷静：“你给我出去。”

2.  
后来王嘉尔告诉段宜恩，那天晚上他把段宜恩赶出门去之后，酒还没能完全醒，第二天起来还以为他做了个梦。

段宜恩说你做梦是挺舒服的了，我在门口冻了一个晚上。

“我只穿了一件衬衫一件短裤诶，真的很冷，而且我裤子里还......”

还湿着一块。

那天早上王嘉尔出门扔垃圾，打开门就看见段宜恩抱着膝盖缩在角落睡着。当即才相信这一切不是梦，因为段宜恩脑袋上还耷拉着两只粉白的长耳朵，跟着他浅眠的呼吸频率微微颤抖。

如果这只兔子精被什么别的人发现了，大概会被绑去奇怪的实验室做解剖吧......救人一命胜造七级浮屠，救兔一命的话，应该也能造个五六级。这么想，王嘉尔就大发了善心，揪着段宜恩的耳朵把他拽回屋子里来。

“哎哎哎！别......下次拽耳朵的时候提前说一下好不好。”

前一晚没来得及好好看，天亮了仔细打量才发现，段宜恩不仅手臂上有瘀痕，耳朵上面也有旧伤口。被扔在垃圾桶旁边的小兔子，大概也是经历了不能言喻的委屈吧。

当时王嘉尔心一软，就没有拒绝段宜恩的拥抱，而且还环起手臂也轻轻地抱住了段宜恩。

于是段宜恩又射了一发。

这次被王嘉尔发现了。

3.  
关于段宜恩到底是个什么东西的问题，他们多番讨论也没有结果。原因是王嘉尔实在对成精的动物不了解，段宜恩就更不了解。但是关于他太过敏感（段宜恩不愿意管这件事叫早泄）的问题，倒是有些眉目。

“我只会对你这样啊。在你身边，我就忍不住。”

他说这话的时候，正坐在餐桌边上学用勺子。他右手握着勺子在碗里挖米饭，左手却藏在餐桌下面。王嘉尔正把最后一道菜给他端上来，早习惯了他搞些这小动作，竖起眉毛敲敲桌子：“把手拿上来！”

段宜恩委屈地撇撇嘴，把左手缩进袖子放上餐桌。他下面还硬得难受，没想到刚摸了两下就又被王嘉尔发现了。

人类管得可真多！就自己摸摸怎么了，又不打扰他。

他也不知道是为什么，只要见到面前这个人类，感受到这个人身上的味道，哪怕是一点点，也能叫他气息紊乱，理智下线——就像他们第一次见面时那样。要是让他稍微离王嘉尔远点，他就会满心充斥着强烈的不安。这种单方面无意识的牵制对他来说理应是很危险的，可他却渐渐沉溺了。

就算什么都没做，只是看王嘉尔穿围裙的样子，他也有点控制不住。手心里还留着黏黏糊糊的前液，让段宜恩十分不自在，就更委屈了。

“说真的，你现在是没了我就不行吗？”王嘉尔问。

段宜恩嚼着嘴里剩下的几个米粒，诚实地点头。

如果你发现你对一个人有生命般重要，你也会像王嘉尔现在这样充满满足感。王嘉尔忍住嘴边的笑意，接着问：

“那要是......我是说如果，叫你离开我，你会怎么样啊？”

“死掉咯。”段宜恩满不在意地答，仿佛从未将这种情况列入他兔生结局的可能性。

但他这略显悲惨的回答又一次让王嘉尔的心软成一滩水。“嗳哟......”王嘉尔探下身子摸摸段宜恩的脸，满眼同情和疼爱。

段宜恩小心地吸了一口气，原来王嘉尔的手掌也是香香的啊......他咽了咽口水，又悄悄把左手往身下伸，当然没逃过王嘉尔的眼。

“啧！我叫你把手拿上来！”

4.  
本就是只宠物兔而已，收留得久了，王嘉尔确实越来越舍不得扔掉段宜恩——但不代表一开始没想过。毕竟要养一只兔子精这件事，对一般人来说都是难以下定决心的。

那时他特意打包了胡萝卜和白菜叶（后来才知道段宜恩作为一只兔子压根不爱吃这些，他爱吃的是汉堡肉和干脆面），打算把他带到远一点的地方“放生”。

王嘉尔骗段宜恩说是要出去玩，找了顶帽子帮他把耳朵藏起来，然后稀里糊涂地就把他塞上了车。一路上段宜恩兴奋异常，晃晃悠悠地坐不住，搞得整辆车都跟着他颤。

“嘉～！嘉～！我们去哪里玩？”

“......到了你就知道了。”

“我真的好喜欢你！我最喜欢你！”

这只弱智兔子直白的告白让王嘉尔有点心虚，抛弃计划险些取消。但随着路越走越荒凉，段宜恩也逐渐安静下来。又过了一会儿，他才终于明白，突然敲敲车窗，扭头望着窗外面宽阔的绿地。

“或许，你是想要扔掉我吗。”

他这么问，谁好意思说是啊。王嘉尔心里更不舒服了，悻悻在路边停了车。

段宜恩没生气，忽然乐了一下，“不用这么麻烦啊，其实你在路边随便找个垃圾桶就可以。”

他转过头，冲王嘉尔非常明媚地笑了一下，露出排整齐洁白的牙齿。这笑容让王嘉尔一愣，再反应过来时兔子精已经下了车，带上车门前还向他道谢：“这段时间麻烦你了哦。”

他努力表现得如此自然，撇过头的瞬间还是叫王嘉尔发现了脸上一闪而过的阴郁。

他不会哭吧？

心里奇奇怪怪的，总觉得什么东西堵在那。王嘉尔呆呆地倒车、调头，最后回头看了眼段宜恩的背影。

好吧，这样也好。还是过正常人的生活吧。总不能养只妖精在家里吧。还是只很变态的兔子精。

确实。摆脱妖精是很值得高兴的事，前提是能做到不在空荡荡的房子里没完没了地惦记他。

5.  
收留他没几天，这间房子已经布满段宜恩的痕迹。

家里各角落被段宜恩偷偷藏了他最喜欢的零食，打扫的时候麻烦得要死；电视机旁边是他最喜欢窝着的位置，他最喜欢的那条毯子也皱巴巴一团扔在那；洗衣机边上一大堆被他穿过的衣服，最需要洗的往往是裤子；昨天晚上当做最后的晚餐煮给他的牛肉排骨汤，倒是被他喝得一滴不剩，没痕迹了。

他没带走的一大包胡萝卜和白菜叶，被放在餐桌上一天一夜。王嘉尔终于意识到，送走他可能是个错误的决定。

——这只兔子精不仅傻里傻气，不懂遵守交通规则，还同情心泛滥，泥菩萨爱过河。放他离开视线的第一秒，王嘉尔脑海里就开始不住地出现那只傻兔被别人拐卖还帮人家数钱的画面。

他忽然心慌起来，立刻出门开了车去找。

扔下段宜恩的外郊，实际没有多远，但他担心兔子精会路痴，愣是寻遍方圆两公里，却没见到人、也没见到兔子。他无头苍蝇似的乱转，却完全找不到原来那只小白兔了。王嘉尔又着急又生自己的气，等再回家时，简直要哭出来。

段宜恩，你到底去哪了啊。

天色暗了，他停好车预备上楼，一边走一边远远盯着楼下那个垃圾桶。

他就是在垃圾桶旁边捡到的段宜恩，今天会不会又遇到一只小白兔呢，如果真的遇到了，还会变成人吗——等等，那是什么，不会吧。

垃圾桶旁边一个黑影动了两下，把自己藏到了后面。王嘉尔走过去，看清是个人蹲在那儿，心里已经意识到就是他找了一整天的兔子精——虽然没看到脸，脑袋上扣着的分明是他昨天刚给段宜恩戴上用来遮耳朵的帽子，当时他还严厉地警告了不许摘。

“喂！你怎么在这儿？！”你让我担心死了。

段宜恩抬头看见他，一脸的惊恐，想也没想就窜起来跑走。

6.  
你还真别说，兔子跑得可真快啊。

7.  
要不是因为段宜恩不敢一个人过马路，王嘉尔肯定死也追不上一只兔子。

直到被领回家，段宜恩一直是疑惑的。

“你还要我吗？”

“哇你这个死兔子......才一天你从哪搞的一身土！啧啧啧......快点脱了啊！我的妈......裤子也脱了，你是去臭水沟里打滚了吗？......哎呀你别摸我！先洗手！”

段宜恩乖乖脱了衣服，坐在浴室的小板凳上，看王嘉尔摆弄着莲蓬头给他试水温。不管是王嘉尔说话的语气，还是脸上的表情，都十分生气的样子。

“对不起，我只想看你一下的，没有想要缠着你。”

本来是一肚子的火，怪他把衣服搞得这么脏。但是他可怜巴巴的这么说，王嘉尔心里实在酸了吧唧的，舍不得再骂他，而且也有点不好意思，不知道说什么好。

“你不用为难了，我能理解你。我是个大麻烦，没人愿意把我留下的。我可以现在就走。”

王嘉尔终于叹了口气，把手里洒着温水的莲蓬头怼到段宜恩脑袋上，把他的头发浇得一团湿，毛茸茸的耳朵也湿哒哒的。

“现在约法三章！住在我家，第一不许挠沙发，窗帘也不行；第二不许蹦，楼下会找上来；第三......”他脸一红，“管好你那玩意！别弄得到处都是你的精......内个！知道不知道！明天开始教你用卫生纸，教你洗裤子。”

段宜恩住下，王嘉尔可算找回一点良心上的安宁。虽然在今后的各种时候，他会短暂地后悔这个决定。比如在给段宜恩洗裤子的时候，比如前男友和段宜恩打起来的时候，以及他没预料到的未来，被段宜恩整天压着消耗累得腰酸背痛怀疑自己是充气娃娃转世的时候。

8.  
其实这只兔子精除了欲求太过不满，经常抱着王嘉尔色情地蹭来蹭去，或是几乎每天都会把裤子搞得一团脏之外，总体来说还是很听话的。

可是这天王嘉尔下班回来却对着他大发雷霆。

首先王嘉尔进门，他照例是奔过来抱住，大口地呼吸，虔诚地轻轻啄吻他的侧颈。王嘉尔见怪不怪，只当自己养了一只黏人的巨型犬。可他不小心瞄到摆在柜子上的相框，忽然觉得不对劲。

“段宜恩！回来！往哪跑！”

他抓住妄图溜回卧室的坏兔子，抄起相框质问他，“这是怎么回事！不是告诉过你不许动吗！”

那张相片是王嘉尔学生时期拍的，笑容十分甜美青涩。按理来说出现在校花校草周刊封面上绝对不为过，但是要是上面糊了一层精液就不好说了。

“我、我想你啊！”段宜恩看跑不掉，只能坦白，他苦着脸，心里又委屈，没说两句就开始掉眼泪，“我忍不住，嘉嘉，你上班时间太久了，很难忍的，我想你想得快死掉了。以后能不能不去上班？求求你了。”

卧室也被他搞得一团糟，衣橱里的衣服全翻了出来，任谁看都知道段宜恩在衣服堆里面怎样打着滚抽泣着想要捕捉一丝王嘉尔的气息。床头堆满了卫生纸，也看得出他是真狠狠忍过。可是春天一到，他就更抑制不住地渴望王嘉尔。

王嘉尔克制着自己不去想象段宜恩在他床上拿着他的衣服干了什么龌龊事，他把段宜恩拽过来，摸摸他的脑门后颈，微微发烫。

“段宜恩，你这是病，要治，懂吗？”

“怎、怎么治啊？”段宜恩哭得仍在抽噎，留恋王嘉尔捏着他后颈的手指。

“要么你从明天开始禁欲，我给你买个贞操带回来。”

“那是什么啊......”段宜恩脸都白了。

“要么就......你这么想要，就做一次，以毒攻毒？”

他该后悔这个提议的，以为这只变态兔子早泄就是性功能障碍，谁知道他那玩意那么大。脱了衣服王嘉尔就怂了，好在段宜恩还算听话，能乖乖地坐在一边等他扩张。只是只能看不能吃就更委屈，忍不住一直抹眼泪。

“你你你别哭了，先戴上这个。”

王嘉尔丢给他一个小盒，他打开来看了，却不懂要怎么用。王嘉尔叹了口气接过来，心想嗐，算了，面对一只兔子我有什么可害羞的？再说这是治病救人的事。

他撕开保险套的包装，倾身亲手为他戴，没想到段宜恩这么不争气，叫人家白嫩手指捏两下也把持不住，连着两回弄脏了王嘉尔的手，也废了他手里的套子。

多废几个王嘉尔倒也不心疼，可是段宜恩哭得太厉害了，一边哭一边跟他道歉。王嘉尔哄小孩似的把他搂进怀里安慰，“好嘛好嘛，没关系。不然你不要戴了，直接进来吧？”

早知他不必润滑的，段宜恩的精液粘的两人大腿内里全都是，可进来时还是稍微碰到了点困难。

段宜恩不知道要怎么做，看到王嘉尔在流汗，他就不敢再继续。

“嘉嘉，你没事吗？”

王嘉尔努力地在放松，不是没遇过大的，但像这样大还没经验的确实没有遇见过。还一直哭，搞得像被强奸一样委屈，泪水都滴在他脖子上，耳朵软趴趴地垂下来。

“我没事。”

“嘉嘉，你会痛吗？我不想要你痛，呜呜......怎么办？”

“我不痛，你轻一点就没事了啊，乖。”

“呜啊...可是我怕你会坏掉，嘉嘉啊......”

哄着教人操自己的经验属实第一次，王嘉尔觉得他这事完全能出书了，可就是不知道哪家出版社能给他出版。费了半天劲，两人终于严密地结合之际，王嘉尔也喟叹一声，他爱玩爱浪，交过不少男友，还从没被抵过这么深。

段宜恩失神地喘着，有多舒服他抱王嘉尔就有多紧，动物本能驱使他摇着腰缓缓动起来。王嘉尔受着他一下下沉闷有力的撞击，丝毫不意外地感受到他已经射了。在这只食肉的兔子极力克制自己的边缘，王嘉尔还有心思琢磨，怎么他连着高潮，下面还能这么硬，到底射多少次才会软下来？

这个问题的答案，他当天晚上身体力行也没能知道。他已经记不过来段宜恩射了多少次，只在自己第二次高潮后短暂的清醒时间里意识到床上已经一塌糊涂，他只能叫停。

且不说他身体里的，身下的床单已然被搞湿透了一块，很难相信这种量是跟一个人搞出来的，不知道的会以为他在自家卧室里被轮了。如果能靠卖这玩意挣钱的话，段宜恩绝对相当于印钞机了，还是永动的那种。

段宜恩很听话，王嘉尔说停就停，说不要就不要，叫他睡觉就睡觉，哪怕下面还立着，梦里念着“嘉嘉”还在迷蒙地挺腰。

不过，在后来的不管是自愿的还是妥协的还是被迫的试验中，王嘉尔终于证明这种疗法是管用的，只是第一次时没有做够数罢了。

9\.   
“段宜恩，楼下宠物医院的小林医生说你这可能是发情期，你知不知道？”

养兔人小王某天回来迫不及待打开笔电搜索「公兔的发情期是什么时候」，计划着避开这些日子好好给自己放个清心寡欲的假。

搜索结果：  
「公兔一直处在发情期」  
「一年四季随时随地发情」

“我****啊！”（小王摔电脑）

10.  
一朝开了荤，叫段宜恩尝到滋味了，就再也拦不住了。而段宜恩渴求他的时候那么无助那么委屈的表情，也叫王嘉尔次次都心软，于是次次都陪他胡来。

他这种“病”，好像也渐渐好了很多。没那么敏感了，能忍的时间也长了些。虽然需求还是很大，多看王嘉尔两眼就会起反应，但是那种难以控制自己，吃不到就恨不能自残的日子，每个月好像也就那么几天。

王嘉尔每天给他喝很多水，狂补蛋白质，生怕他每天只出不进会营养不良而死。

段宜恩学习能力很强，没过几次已能在这种事情上占主导。他有时粗暴地摆弄王嘉尔，令王嘉尔怀疑，自己是不是被骗了。可他被压进床里从后面狠狠贯穿的时候，仍然会被抱紧，在耳后听到段宜恩哭着跟他说，“嘉嘉，我好喜欢你，我最喜欢你。”

11.  
又一天王嘉尔下班回来，又是一进门就照例被抱住，听段宜恩委委屈屈地趴在肩膀说我想你。

“我知道我知道。”王嘉尔像忙着什么似的，没和这只兔子精腻歪，而是拽着他找衣服穿，“走，我们今天出去吃。”

“出去吃？为什么。”

段宜恩接过王嘉尔扔给他的衣服，乖乖穿了给他看，他不满意就还要再换，就这么一件件试。

因为他总是不知道要怎么收起那对现在已经变成摆设的兔耳朵，所以王嘉尔很少带他出门，怕他会被人发现是兔子精。就算是出去，也会用帽子给他藏好耳朵，确保万无一失。就像现在，亲手给他戴上，还细心地为他整理头发。

“很帅气，赞！”王嘉尔看着镜子里的段宜恩，确实有点像年下帅气小狼狗，拉出去遛绝对有面儿。他刚要拉着段宜恩出门，却又停了脚。

“嗯......别人问起，你就说你是我的男朋友，懂吗？”

今天运数差，下了班就碰见纠缠不断的前前前男友，非要请王嘉尔吃饭。王嘉尔搪塞说家里还有男朋友等我回家吃，没想到一并把不存在的男友也拉下水，愣约了那就三人一起。他家里确实有个长得好看的兔子精，趁这机会拿出来晃晃也就让别人彻底死了心也好。这么想着，王嘉尔才回来接段宜恩，可他没教过段宜恩要怎么看待他们之间的关系。

“男朋友，是什么意思？我是男的，是你朋友，这样？”

王嘉尔摇摇头，“不止这样。男朋友就是会爱你的人。”

“爱......”段宜恩还是没有懂，“是什么意思啊？”

“爱就是，会喜欢你，会保护你，眼里只有你，无条件对你好，想要把全世界都给你。这样知道了吗？”

段宜恩咧开嘴，笑得很甜蜜，还有点傻，“知道了。那我就是你的男朋友，我永远都爱你！”

王嘉尔也跟着他一起笑了，在心底答了一个“嗯”。他觉得，段宜恩作为男朋友来说也不赖，直到他们在餐厅坐定点菜的时候。

“叔叔请客吗？我要这个，这个，这个，起司起司多加起司！嘉嘉最爱吃起司，嘉嘉喜欢我也喜欢。”

对方很意外，王嘉尔带来的这个他口中的年下小狼狗似乎智商有点问题，于是问他是否改换口味和癖好了。

王嘉尔沉吟不知道怎么说，段宜恩替他接过话来，“我是他的男朋友！”

就这一句话，他当晚大概重申了二十次。

但他们完全低估了对方死皮赖脸的程度。菜还没上，对方狭隘的猜测和色情的揶揄就叫王嘉尔反胃三次。他起身去洗手间，段宜恩脸上的笑容跟着他远离的步子渐渐冷了下来。

对方的目光刚从王嘉尔的背影上挪开，就对上段宜恩冷冰冰的眼神，顿时出了一身冷汗。

“你让他不舒服了。”

王嘉尔再回来时餐厅都乱作一团。人群中央是两个人扭打在一起，他挤进去费了好大的力气才拽回自己那只暴躁易燃的兔子精。

对方挂了彩，段宜恩嘴角也肿起一块，却还气势汹汹的。王嘉尔赶紧拽了拽他的帽子沿，“你干什么呢啊！”

“他让你不舒服了！”

这是王嘉尔第一次看到段宜恩生气的样子。尽管这次他惹了麻烦，但是王嘉尔心里怎么都生不起他的气来，反而热腾腾的。

开车载段宜恩回家的过程中，段宜恩的气压一直很低。

“你为什么会看上他呢。”

“嗯......这个嘛......人都有看走眼的时候吧。”

“你曾经是他的男朋友吗。”

“嗯......”

没再听见段宜恩的问话，王嘉尔扭头去看他，发现他已经无声地掉起眼泪来了。

“诶？哭什么？对不起......不是，明明是你动手打人你怎么倒哭上了？”

段宜恩眼泪开始流就止不住，直到进了家门，还一把抱住王嘉尔把脸埋进他肩膀。王嘉尔安抚着他，摩挲着他后颈那块软肉，轻拍他的背。在抽泣中分辨出几声抑制不住地低喘，王嘉尔才意识到，他又发情了。

“今天真是气坏我们恩恩啦。”王嘉尔难得地软着语气哄逗他，像逗小孩一样，“想要吧？”

他的手探下去解开自己的裤带，然后又摸索着解开了段宜恩的，再往里摸，已经是一片黏湿。

王嘉尔没生气，反而继续温柔地说，“不是说好不射在裤子里了吗？”

“我没有忍住，呜......对不起。”

涨热的性器在轻柔的抚弄下又硬了一些，他听到王嘉尔贴在他耳边轻轻说，“坐下。”

段宜恩甚至没有肖想过这个画面。在他的心里，王嘉尔的嘴是世界上最甜的、最美好的、最圣洁的地方，所以在王嘉尔跪在他腿间，将湿软的舌尖舔上他性器的顶端时，他完全控制不住自己，全身颤抖起来，哭叫着弄得王嘉尔满脸都是。

嘴里也有，睫毛上也沾到一点，段宜恩慌了，连忙道歉，两只手在王嘉尔脸上胡乱地擦。

“呜...对不起对不起，我真的忍不住啊嘉嘉......怎么可以......”

王嘉尔拨开他的手，笑了一下，继续含他。他张开嘴，仅能包裹住硕大的龟头，就在这位置浅浅地抽插吞吐。段宜恩仰过头哀叫一声，“不行不行......啊！王嘉尔！放开，呜呜......”

他的大腿痉挛起来，闭上眼睛不再向下看，但却放大了感官触觉，内里又湿又热，王嘉尔的舌头也总是乱动，他感到头皮发麻，下身不自觉地挺动戳弄。

这种刺激对他来说根本无以缓解发情的情热，反而让他更快要烧起来了。理智已经游离在崩坏的边缘，他真怕自己发起疯来会弄坏王嘉尔。

他又射了很多，那张小嘴盛不住，全都沿着王嘉尔的唇边溢出来。这种场面搞得段宜恩又哭起来，更慌乱了。

“快吐出来！你，你......呜......”段宜恩抽出纸巾来给他擦，最后也抽出一张胡乱地给自己擦了擦眼泪。

王嘉尔听话地吐在了纸巾上，抿了抿嘴，又笑着看向段宜恩，“有点苦。”

他没想到段宜恩会直接扑上来吻住自己，嘴里苦涩的味道都搅在一起。王嘉尔边回应他，耐心安抚他，边看向他近在咫尺的脸。段宜恩紧紧闭着眼睛，虽然也是哭着，但今天就是和每一天都不一样，他能感受到段宜恩在颤抖，但不是因为情欲。或许是还在生气，或许是在害怕？

他没来得及纳闷，就一下子被抱起来，一阵天旋地转后被轻放在了床上。段宜恩压上来，泪湿的睫毛蹭着他的侧脸。

“对不起，我真的忍不住了，如果疼的话就咬我吧。”

段宜恩力气大得惊人，王嘉尔惊呼着，想他这条裤子肯定是被撕坏了。还没做好准备的穴口直接被顶开，紧接着不由分说地长驱直入。

王嘉尔尖叫着，一瞬间生理泪水就夺眶而出。

“慢点！慢点......段......宜恩啊......”

这次段宜恩好像听不到他的求饶，他只好在挣脱不开的怀抱中硬生生被顶到最深处，随后跟着身上人的律动，被动地沉浮在席卷而来的情欲里。

也许做得多了，他已能快速地适应段宜恩的尺寸，没多久就能够开始享受快感。但其中疼痛还是难以忽视的，他只能在痛和爽之间抱紧了段宜恩，叫哑了嗓子。

硬热劈开肉穴一直顶到最深处，毫不留情地狠狠摩擦最敏感的点。段宜恩射过一次，精液铺在穴道里被性器抽插不停直到泛白起沫。他每次都整根出去再整根进来，保持高频度这样插了没多久王嘉尔就仅靠后面高潮了。精液黏在两个人的腹间，有些溅到王嘉尔的前胸上，下巴上，被段宜恩全数吸吮着食下。

王嘉尔欲哭，他是个正常的人类，怎么可能跟段宜恩比。这样强度过高的性爱对他来说实在超负荷。他已经累了，但对段宜恩来说这才刚刚开始。

“不行不行......慢啊！慢点......停下，我不行......”他死命推拒段宜恩的胸膛，却一点用也没有，只能被迫在强制的刺激中快速地再次勃起，前面胀得又酸又痛。

段宜恩操他很多次，但就算是实在控制不了，忍得咬破自己的胳膊也从来没有这么凶过。响亮的啪啪声一直回荡在屋子里头，伴着段宜恩在他耳边的喘息，将他不断地拉进一波又一波情欲，直到后半夜，两个人都累得懒得动弹。

难得的，那玩意疲软下来滑出他的穴道，带出温热的粘稠。段宜恩射了很多也哭了很久，一直抱着王嘉尔不放手。王嘉尔也射了很多次，到后来，一直硬着却也什么都射不出来了。他在心里把段宜恩十八代祖宗都问候了个遍，喘匀了气，摇晃两下躺在他身后环着他的兔子精。

“喂段宜恩，你不会睡着吧，不许，我要洗澡，听见没。”

段宜恩半天不出声，王嘉尔骂了他一句，想要掰开他的手，却被他环的更紧。

“嘉嘉，”他已止住了哭，声音却闷闷地很低落，“你可不可以也做我的男朋友。”

王嘉尔被他问得一愣，才终于明白他今天格外异常的情绪。原来段宜恩现在都学会吃醋了。他心头一酸，无奈地叹了口气，摸了摸腰上箍得紧的手臂。

“好，知道了。我会喜欢你，会保护你，眼里只有你，无条件对你好，把全世界都给你。”

12.  
以为第二天终于可以休息。但王嘉尔醒来发现段宜恩的手抵在他腿根揉，那根东西又立起来挨着他的屁股磨蹭。

他心想，别吧，刚换好的床单。

“段宜恩，你出生是不是就为了交配？”

段宜恩听他醒了兴奋地压过来，眯着眼睛笑得很甜。

“嘉嘉，再说一次你是我的男朋友好不好。”

“我是你的男朋友，我爱你。等一下！”王嘉尔彻底清醒过来拽过段宜恩的脑袋，“你的兔耳朵呢？你的兔耳朵哪去了？”

段宜恩摸摸头，才发现到现在他身上唯一的兔子特征都消失了。“没了不是更好么......你总嫌它们麻烦。现在我和你一样啦！”

他一点也不在意，继续笑嘻嘻准备开吃。王嘉尔却一下子很失望的样子。

“怎么会这样啊，明明很可爱的耳朵......”

他一条腿被段宜恩抬起来，已然红肿的穴口被硬热的顶端亲吻着，自己却心不在焉地皱着眉头。

“嘉嘉！”没了兔耳朵的兔子精非常不满，“别想耳朵了，看着我，我要进去了。”

“进你爹啊进！滚开！”王嘉尔踹了他一脚，连抬起手指着他都觉得好累，“从现在开始，你一个礼拜不许碰我，晚上睡到沙发上去。”

“为什么！”

段宜恩觉得委屈至极，他明明从没做过别人的男朋友，从头到尾只有王嘉尔而已，该被罚的应该是王嘉尔啊。

“大哥，一个礼拜已经很短了好吗。我如果死了，你就再也没得操了，懂不懂？”

13.  
最近段宜恩迷上电视剧。

家庭伦理，妯娌婆媳，看得津津有味。这非常难得，王嘉尔有天晚上回家来，发现段宜恩没贴着门等他，而是乖乖地坐在电视机前面。这下总算清净，王嘉尔小心翼翼地不去打扰他，在他不远处悄悄坐下刷会手机。

如果段宜恩的注意力能转移给电视一些，那王嘉尔不管是身体还是精神上都可以暂时休息了。

可这样没过几分钟，他就忽然又觉得不太对劲。悄悄抬眼看段宜恩，段宜恩果然又正盯着他，一只手伸在裤子里乱动。

“干嘛？我今天很累的我告诉你，你老实点。”

“可是，嘉嘉啊......”段宜恩蹭过来，搂住他在他脸上亲了一口，“我们有三天没做过了，上一次还是我的生日。”

“那你就自己解决一下嘛，我就摆在这里让你看啊。”王嘉尔耸肩，摆出一副我也没办法的表情。

“今天！今天也是我的生日，不可以吗......求求你好不好。”

过生日很快乐的，段宜恩体会过才知道，过生日的时候可以吃奶油蛋糕，可以一整天黏着王嘉尔，王嘉尔还会很主动。早知道生日这么快乐，他就说每一天都是他生日了。

“啧，一边去，喂起来起来起来别挨着我！”王嘉尔很难推开他，这只死兔子力气真的蛮大。他一瞬间觉得有点危险，因为段宜恩那根东西硬邦邦地又抵上了他。

想到今晚又要被折腾，王嘉尔一着急就抬手在段宜恩胸前拧了一把。

事实证明很有效，段宜恩疼得大叫一声放开了他。

——有效，是实际意义上的有效，因为王嘉尔注意到，他身下那一大包因为疼痛都软下去了一点。

这是王嘉尔发现的第二种治段宜恩的方法：碰见兔子耍流氓怎么办？原来打一顿就好了。

嗐，哪舍得天天打啊。

不过偶尔打打还是ok的。

“电视里说你这样叫家暴，你知不知道！！？”（怒）

END.


End file.
